getterfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Erde Mitte
Pilot Name: Erde Mitte Voice Actor: Yuko Kobayashi Group: None Nickname: None Theme Song: All In 1 Units Piloted: Medius Locus (Operator), Medius Locus (Second Form) (Operator), Medius Locus (Third Form) (Operator), AI1 (Consciousness Only) Games Appeared: MX and Original Generation Gaiden. 30 years old. She's a researcher in the artificial intelligence field, and she also served as Aqua's instructor at the academy. She's a strict, cold woman, and is in love with the idea of creating the ultimate AI. She succeeded Donna Gallagher, who was head of the Wendigo Plan, and became an important member of the Tsentr Project. She renamed the Wendigo Plan to the AI1 Project, and worked hard towards creating the ultimate AI. She created the AI0 as part of the project. She later served as Albero's operator on the Medius Locus, and handled AI1's controls. She received various orders from Dr. Zapad, and assisted him in his research, while relaying the orders to Albero. She fought against Aqua several times on the battlefield, but she didn't reveal her identity at first, since she knew that she could use it to her advantage. When she finally revealed her identity to Aqua, things went along just as she planned. She knew Aqua was emotional, and used it in an attempt to control her actions during battle. She ends up killing Dr. Zapad since he was interfering with AI1's evolution. While attempting to steal the TE Engine from Hugo and Aqua's machine, the Medius Locus received a lot of damage. Albero refused to let her have AI1 take over the controls, and wanted to pilot it himself. Hugo and Aqua took this chance to further damage the Medius Locus, forcing her to override Albero's controls, allowing AI1 to begin its healing process. Once it was complete, it transformed, resembling the unit that was responsible for the Cry Wolves' destruction, much to Albero's dismay. When Albero questioned her about it, she stated that he didn't need to know about it at the time. Later, she begins pointing a gun towards Albero, since she feels he is the final obstacle in AI1's path for evolution. AI1 objected to her shooting him though, which caused her to ask Albero why AI1 would say such a thing, questioning him about what he had done to it. He responded by saying that he had done nothing except pilot it, and that AI1 must have learned from him what a machine's true nature is during their battles with Hugo and Aqua. He went on to say that AI1 must realize that it's the pilot that brings out the machine's true strength. This annoyed Erde greatly, since she felt that a lifeless AI would be much better. He told her that Dr. Zapad must have realized this too, since he helped create Hugo and Aqua into becoming the perfect pilots for the MODEL X. She was unable to shoot him in the end, and he slaped her, telling her that he won't kill her since they still have goals that they must accomplish; however, this time she will be listening to his orders. During the final battle, Hugo and Aqua successfully defeated AI1. Erde tried to merge with it in order to bring about its final evolution, but Albero appeared and self-destructed it, killing them both in the process. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:SRW MX Categoría:SRW OG Gaiden